<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JimmytheToaster (alternatively titled: *LE C H O M P*) by Nap_Time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875567">JimmytheToaster (alternatively titled: *LE C H O M P*)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nap_Time/pseuds/Nap_Time'>Nap_Time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CRONCH, Hey Google, Honey block, I let my friends name this, I like da bee, I spend almost all night writing this, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm so sorry for any cc who could possibly see this, I'm starting to think I'mma add all the SBI for this, Jesus I'm torturing myself, No beta we die like lmanburg, Tommy is such a mad lad, Wilbur fucking is a mad lad too, Wilbur really said "sand mouth ompf", You all know who you are, at least honey is actually ment to be eaten, do people even want this?, drug van, dsmp war, eating blocks that aren't meant to be eaten, have no idea why I'm doing this, honeycomb, how do I tag a book so I can make people laugh, how to annoy people 101, meetings, mmm me gusta, mmm yes honey, poor dream man, sand block, technoblade eats gold blocks, what's with the SBI all eating inedible objects man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nap_Time/pseuds/Nap_Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now this is was the story of how Tommy single handedly made peace across the server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+of+the+beautiful+fuckers+that+encouraged+me+to+write+this">all of the beautiful fuckers that encouraged me to write this</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: noises of eating honeycombs and honey blocks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had a meeting today with dream, schlatt, Wilbur, tubbo, techno, Fundy, eret, and the rest of the dream team. And he decided he was going to be a bitch.<br/>
He had recently discovered (that's a lie he always knew this ever since Phil had to find new ways of getting Tommy not to try teeth on technos hair)  that he could, in fact, eat the honey and honeycomb blocks. It was fantastic.<br/>
“Hey tubbo, big t, big man, do you have…. Do you have some honey blocks and honey comb blocks?”<br/>
“Yeah but why though? I mean we are meeting with the others in only 10 minutes”<br/>
“Oh no reason” Tommy smirks. Perfect. His plan was all coming together now.<br/>
A few minutes later and all said people were at the camarvan table. Tommy decided it was now or never so he started at schlatt until the goat hybrid noticed him and stared back, which happened pretty soon.<br/>
“Tommy why are you staring at-” the teenage boy brought out a block of honey and oh boy was schlatt confused,  And so was almost everyone else.<br/>
“Wait Tommy no-” Wilbur and techno started but Tommy remained looking schlatt in the eyes as he takes a bite out of said block.<br/>
“What the fuck” sapnap screeches.<br/>
The noise the honey block made was different that most eating or drinking noises everyone made. It sounded juicy, kinda like when you take a bite out of a mussmelon or watermelon.<br/>
Tommy didn't stop staring at the goat hybrid until the block was gone, and quite frankly said man looked like he wanted to die.<br/>
Tubbo was laughing his ass off along with Wilbur and techno really looked like he was dead inside.<br/>
Tommy proceeds to look right into dreams eyes, well the holes where his eyes are at in the mask, and brings out a honeycomb block and proceeds to eat that while looking into his eyes. The honeycomb made a soft and juicy crunch.<br/>
“Please Tommy stop thats- surely that's not edible” Eret holds his head in his hands looking genuinely concerned. Now you may be asking what about George? He was asleep.<br/>
Now this is was the story of how Tommy single handedly made peace across the server.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wilbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the story of how Wilbur won lmanburg it's independence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So no I don't think any of these chapters are going to be connected lol. More of like one shots. Tw: eating sand</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And if you do not surrender- Wilbur why the fuck do you have a sand block" Wilbur smiles at dream and sighs <br/>"No no, dream continue on" Dream presses his lips into a thin line before continuing <br/>"We um... We'll blow up this piece of TNT- WHAT THE FUCK WILBUR?!" Wilbur had taken a huge bite out of the block of sand. Wilbur just shrugs and continues to eat the sand, the block making a slight crunching sound. George looked at Wilbur with a face of disgust and Tommy was letting out quiet laughs. Sapnap was also laughing though he was confused this was funny. Fundy looked disappointed in everything. <br/>"Wilbur this isnt- PLEASE STOP EATING THE SAND WHILE I AM-" dream inhales sharply getting more frustrated and uncomfortable each time Wilbur takes a bite of the block that is supposed to be inedible. "Yknow what Wilbur?! I'll give you fucking independence if you fucking stop eating the godamn block of sand!"<br/>"Ok deal"<br/>And this was the story how Wilbur won lmanburg it's independence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>